My favorite place in all the world is next to you
by Introvert-Dragon
Summary: Every time they played adventure games, Hiccup always got to be the prince. But Astrid never played the princess—Never. Astrid would always be his knight-in-shining-armor. Childhood Sweethearts AU. Hiccstrid Feels.
1. Childhood

**Summary:**

Every time they played adventure games, Hiccup always got to be the prince.

But Astrid never played the princess.

Astrid would always be his knight-in-shining-armor.

Childhood Sweethearts AU. Hiccstrid Feels.

* * *

 _My favorite place in all the world is next to you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Childhood~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Hiccup first met her when Mama and Dada went to visit an old friend's home for dinner.

Unlike him, she had always been confident even as a kid.

When she opened the door for his family, she shook hands and bowed respectfully to Mama and Dada, while his legs were shaking as he hid behind his mother.

Then the moment his eyes met hers, her eyes brimmed with excitement, and she immediately pulled on his hands and introduced herself to him.

Astrid Hofferson was her name.

Hiccup thought Astrid had the prettiest eyes of all the pretty eyes. It was the same color as his toy car or water or sky. He felt like he could stare at her eyes the whole day, and then his legs stopped shaking.

"Dear, Little Astrid here just told you her name, what about you? go on introduce yourself." His mother gently ushered him away from her legs.

"I-I... Hiccup," He stuttered; Astrid laughed at him but he didn't think that she was making fun of him. It made him smile. He couldn't understand it but he felt happy when she laughed because she looked so happy and pretty.

.

.

.

Astrid was brave, she was never scared of anything—not even clowns.

They were at a birthday party of his cousin Snotlout. Hiccup told Mama and Dada that he didn't want to go. Snotlout was mean to him and he told him that Hiccup was not invited to his birthday party. Humph. It was not like he wanted to be invited.

"Astrid is going too dear," Mama said.

Hiccup was convinced.

When they arrived at the party, Hiccup almost peed. Nobody told him that there were going to be clowns! Hiccup hated clowns more than the monster under his bed!

Hiccup started punching on his Dada's arms to go home. His Dada only laughed at him and said, "Son, aren't you a grown-up boy? A real boy doesn't get scared of a clown, like your cousin Snotlout."

Hiccup was still scared but nodded determinedly to his father. As soon as his father put him down, he heard someone call his name.

"Hiccup!"

It was Astrid. She looked even prettier wearing her favorite blue dungarees with bird pins on it. Hiccup told her that she looked like a princess with her braided hair. She punched him in his arm hard.

"I am not a princess! I am a warrior!" she said, crossing her arms.

Hiccup deflated. _Was Astrid mad at him?_ Then Astrid smiled and dragged him in his arms and started heading towards the other kids ... and THE CLOWNS.

"A-Astrid... w-wait!"

Astrid didn't stop.

"Hurry up Hiccup, what are you waiting for! they are starting the games soon!"

Hiccup started to panic and stopped his feet to stop Astrid but she was too strong. He could feel tears building up in his eyes, and he started shaking again.

Snotlout saw him and began shouting mean words at him. "Look! it's Hiccup the ninny!" At least that made Astrid stop, if only to glare at Snotlout. She turned around to check on him, and her eyes widened.

"What's wrong Hiccup? why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not crying—"He wiped his tears."—I'm a grown-up boy!" Hiccup puffed his chest, pretending to be fine. Then he saw the clown approaching. Hiccup couldn't control his shaking. Then she felt Astrid's arms around him; she was warm and made him feel safe.

"Hiccup what's wrong? you know you can always tell me." She gently whispered to his ears. "Is it Snotlout teasing you?"

He shook his head, hesitantly pulled away from her hug and pointed at the clown.

Astrid frowned; Hiccup thought that she was going to tell him off for being such a crybaby. Instead, Astrid charged to the clown and kicked the clown so hard in the sheens.

And after that, she punched Snotlout in the face.

.

.

 _._

Every time they played adventure games, Hiccup always got to be the prince.

But Astrid never played the princess— _Never._

Astrid would always be his knight-in-shining-armor.

.

.

.

Teacher Riley said that they get to be grown-ups for today.

"Remember just like we practiced. You go first Astrid then after she is done, you are next Hiccup," Teacher Riley said, "Repeat after me one last time. When I grow up, I want to be a...?"

"When I grow up, I want to be a Firefighter! And just like my Uncle Finn, I will be a hero and help save many people's lives!" Astrid announced proudly.

"What about you Hiccup?" Teacher Riley said.

"I-I... when I grow up, I want to be a Pilot! So I can fly across the whole world!"

"Very good you two!" Teacher Riley beamed and gave them both a light hug. "Now you just have to wait for the twins then the two of you are next."

Hiccup was excited to be a pilot but as soon as he peaked at the curtain, Hiccup saw there were lots of people who were going to be watching them on the stage. Then the twins came out from the curtains, and before he knew it, Astrid dragged him onto the stage with her before he could protest.

When they arrived at the center of the stage, Astrid let go of his hand and started, "When I grow up, I want to be a Firefighter! And just like my Uncle Finn. I will be a hero and help save many people's lives!"

The crowd applauded Astrid for a few seconds before they settled down, then suddenly all eyes were on him; Hiccup froze and his legs were suddenly shaking and he forgot what to say!

Astrid must had felt him shaking when she grabbed his hand tightly, laced her fingers with him and made him look at her in the eyes. Astrid smiled at her warmly, then gave his arm a gentle nudge; it made him felt calmer.

Hiccup remembered now! He was going to be a pilot; Mama even got him his own cool airplane and pilot goggles, and Dada would even let him drive on his lap on the way back to home later. But.

But Hiccup's mouth moved on its own and said.

 _"When I grow up, I want to marry Astrid!"_

.

.

.

Dada gave him two dollars for receiving a gold star for being such a good student. Hiccup had been saving it for the school fair, and today, Hiccup couldn't wait to spend it.

"Are we there yet?" Hiccup asked for the fifth time.

"Now now... patience dear." Mama said, "We are almost there. You don't want Dada driving too fast–"

"–Why not?"

"Because, if Dada drives too fast, we might get caught by the police, and if we get caught by the police, we won't be able to make it to the school fair."

A few minutes later, they arrived in front of the school gate. Astrid was already there waiting for him with a frown on her face and her arms crossed. As soon as Hiccup got off the car, her face brightened immediately when she saw him and rushed over his side before scowling then punching him in the arm.

"That's for making me wait!" She pouted, then grabbed his hand. "Quick! The school fair already started minutes ago!"

Most of the time, Astrid was dragging him along at every booth; Hiccup didn't mind it as long as he got to be with Astrid the whole school fair.

Then Astrid suddenly stopped, her eyes focused on a booth that was crowded with grown-up students.

"Hiccup, look! It's a marriage booth! We can get married!" And there she went dragging him again but this time with even more fervor.

"We want to get married!" Astrid demanded to the lady at the booth who was wearing officiator robes.

The lady smiled at them then said, "Of course, as long as you pay two dollars for the wedding ceremony."

"I..." Astrid's shoulder's sagged. "I-I don't have money..."

Hiccup wanted to spend his two dollars for the dragon toy but Astrid looked so sad and upset.

"I have money!" Hiccup stepped forward, handing over two dollars to the lady.

"Hiccup!" Astrid gasped, "You don't have to! You said you wanted to buy a dragon toy with your money!"

"It's fine," Hiccup shrugged. "I wanted to buy the dragon toy, but marrying you is more important."

"Oh... Hiccup." Astrid's face rekindled then she hugged him so tight that he couldn't breathe. From that moment, Hiccup knew her smile was worth more than thousands of dragon toys he could ever have.

"Are you sure you want to spend two dollars for the ceremony?" The lady asked him.

Hiccup nodded determinedly.

"Well... Today's your lucky day!" The lady said. "You just got picked by Cupid as the lucky pair, so you two are getting married for free! Congratulations!"

And so Hiccup and Astrid first got married on their first school fair.

Astrid looked like her face was hurting so much from smiling, she wasn't supposed to be smiling like a blushing princess but Hiccup didn't mind. In his eyes, Astrid can be both a warrior and his bride. Astrid punched Hiccup in his arm to remind him that she was a still warrior, then she kissed him in his cheek.

See? A warrior and his bride.

There was confetti everywhere and everyone was cheering for them except Snotlout and other boys.

"Are we really married?" Hiccup later asked.

Astrid frowned, then grabbed his hand tightly. ''Of course we are! No take backsies!"

.

.

.

Hiccup knew something was wrong the moment he found out that Astrid was absent. Especially when it was Wednesday. Wednesday was P.E. day, and Astrid always loved P.E. because she got to place top at everything.

Teacher Riley excused him in the middle of art class saying that his Mama was going to pick him up early. Hiccup was upset that he didn't get to finish his drawing but when Mama said that Astrid needed him—Hiccup packed his things so fast that he left his crayons.

Mama was quiet the whole time they were driving back home, and Mama wouldn't answer his questions about why Astrid needed him and he was getting so worried.

When they arrived home, as soon as Hiccup got off the car, Mama kneeled down and held him in his shoulders and said, "Dear, Astrid is going to be staying with us for a while..." Mama sighed. "You know Uncle Fin right?" Hiccup nodded. "Something bad happened—" He gasped, "—and Astrid's Mama and Papa are going to be away but Uncle Finn went to a very very far away place... and Astrid's all alone in your room right now–"

Hiccup didn't stay to hear everything Mama said, and ran upstairs to his room. Hiccup knew how much Astrid loved her Uncle Finn; he was her idol, her role model and her favorite Uncle. And if something bad happened to her favorite Uncle—she was going to be upset.

But Hiccup didn't expect to see Astrid this upset.

Astrid never cried, not even when she got a booboo when they were playing sticks and stones, not when she missed an episode of pokemon or Digimon, not when she got bad tummy for eating too much ice cream.

Hiccup never saw Astrid this small ... and it broke something in him to see her like that.

Even if Hiccup had always been the taller one between the two of them—Astrid was not small. She was strong and brave and awesome but now ... she looked so small, curled up like a ball, and she was crying.

"Go away!" She screamed when Hiccup knocked.

"Astrid, it's me Hiccup." Hiccup approached her slowly.

"Hiccup?" Astrid turned around to look as if to check if it was really him, then ran to his side, and hugged him so tight.

"What's wrong... why are you crying Astrid," Hiccup asked gently, hugging her back.

"I'm not crying... I-I'm just happy to see you." Astrid said, pulling away from the hug as she wiped her face then punched his arms.

Her punch did not hurt ... But it hurt Hiccup to see her like this.

"Astrid," Hiccup said gently. He grabbed his hanky from his pocket and wiped her tears from her cheeks. "You know you can always tell me..."

Astrid nodded then said, "Uncle Finn...—" She broke into tears again. "—He's gone Hiccup... they said he went somewhere far away, and he is never going back. Why did he leave me Hiccup?"

"I-I don't know ..." Hiccup said.

Hiccup took one of her hand, then hooked his pinky with her pinky.

 _"But I promise_ — _I will never leave you, Astrid. Never._ "

.

.

.

 _~Childhood~_

 _end._

* * *

 **Prologue.**

 **Part 1/3 One-shot series**


	2. Promises

Put your seat belts on, buckle up, or hold on to whatever you can. You're in for a roller coaster ride. You've been warned.

 **Edited.**

* * *

 _My favorite place in all the world is next to you._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Promises~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hi Mom, I'm called you to let you know that I'm with Hiccup right now. We're currently working on a project on his house, and—Oh, I don't think his parents will be home tonight. So I may also stay later for dinner with Hiccup."

"Okay Astrid, you know your Pa and I don't mind you staying there for the night knowing you're with Hiccup. Goodluck in your homework, and stay safe. Love you."

"Love you too." Astrid ended the call, flopping down the sofa beside Hiccup.

"So what did your mom say?" Hiccup asked as soon as the call ended.

"Well the usual," Astrid shrugged, stretching her foot then placed it on top of Hiccup's lap. "So shall we take-out two extra large boxes of pizza, then I'll kick your ass in some video games, then you'll treat me outside for dinner."

"Geez... So demanding." Hiccup chuckled. "Shall we get ice cream too?"

"Why not?" Astrid hummed in agreement, then her face brightened. "Why don't we buy ice cream from the big rabbit store."

"Genius." Hiccup nodded, a faint smile tracing his lips. "Do you remember when my parents used to take me out to the big rabbit store for ice cream every time I have perfect scores as a kid?"

Hiccup sighed.

Oh no, Astrid recognized that sigh. "What's wrong Hiccup?"

Hiccup sighed again, "N-nothing ... it's just that I miss those times, when everything was simple and fun. No expectations ... just me being—Nevermind."

Hiccup clearly wanted to say more but decided against it.

Astrid sat straighter on the couch, and moved closer to him. She took one of his hand, and held on to it tightly, then said. "You know you can always tell me."

Hiccup didn't take his hand back—it was a good sign—instead he relaxed and smiled gratefully at her.

"My parents," Hiccup started, "it's just that they're barely home, and when they are home, they only ask me how is everything going on with the school. And even though they try not to show it—especially my dad—I feel like he's disappointed at me everytime he asks and I don't magically turn up into some athlete playing a bowl game. Instead, he got a son who's talking fishbone who's part of the quiz bowl."

Hiccup took a long-drawn sighed, his eyes distant. "I just wish they would be proud of me like they used to whenever they buy me icecream, I mean ... yeah sure they talk about my performances in school and the quiz bowl, but that's in middle school being part of the quiz bowl is all cool. And now that we're in high school... who cares about those stuffs. I'm pretty much a loser."

"You are thinking about this all wrong, Hiccup." Astrid took his chin with her free hand to make him look at her eyes. "You're the ace of the quiz bowl team—you're smarter than any of us here in Berk High. Universities and Colleges would want you."

"Yeah, but not my dad-"

"-I'm not your dad either, but I believe in you. And I will always like you just the way you are."

.

.

.

They couldn't hang out as much as they used to; they're in highschool now and they were shuffled to different classes, plus, they had their own fair share of homework and responsibilities.

They still hang-out at every opportunity they can, but lately, something seemed off with Hiccup; Astrid just knew it. It just felt different with him... his general aura or mood.

Hiccup was all alone, waiting for her in corridor; he hadn't spotted her yet.

Looking at him right now when he didn't know that Astrid was watching, why did it gave her the impression that he was carrying the weight of the world.

What was bothering him? Was there something Hiccup wasn't telling her? He should know that he could always tell her.

Then the moment he spotted her, though, his face brightened; so did hers.

Everything felt right in the world again as long as they're together.

But the nagging feeling didn't go away.

.

.

.

Everyone kept telling her why she was still hanging out with Hiccup.

"He's such a loser like—ew." One of the girls said, and the other girls snickered.

Astrid frowned. Hiccup was weird ... well weirder. Astrid always knew that but she didn't think there was anything wrong with that part of him. Astrid always knew that Hiccup was different— _good different_ —and she liked that part of him.

They'd known each other since they were three, and with him she never get bored. _Never._

Hearing all those insults thrown behind her bestfriend's back made her felt all sorts of sick.

Astrid was about to open her mouth to defend Hiccup, but another girl piped in. "He is such a nerd, like who the hell joins the quiz bowl team-"

Another girl piped in, "I know right we are not in middle school anymore—like hello? its high school and how lame is that."

Hiccup was smart, so naturally he got into the quiz bowl team. What was wrong with that? It was just like how she was good at sports that got her into the varsity team.

Then as if summoned by her thoughts, there was Hiccup, all smiles, waving at her enthusiastically. "Astrid!"

Her first instinct was to rush to his side, but everyone was looking at her.

For the _first_ time in her life, Astrid hesitated.

He noticed.

Hiccup's face dropped and stopped waving at her. He looked hurt and betrayed when he dashed off.

Then everything registered in her mind; what had she done? Was she really that low... how come she let something so petty made her doubt her friendship with Hiccup.

Astrid gave the girls a glare worthy of a death threat. The girls cowered and flinched, but Astrid didn't had the time to bother with them. She needed to go after Hiccup.

There was a loud crashing sound of something hitting the lockers and things scattering in the ground. She watched as someone was being pushed over and tripped over and over again by some boys in the hallway, Astrid paused. It was Hiccup.

She felt numb, her vision blurrying, cold anger welling up inside her.

It did not end bloody well.

Before she knew it, she was being pulled off the teachers.

The boys ended up with broken noses and casts.

While Hiccup had to get his lips stitched.

It became a big incident, Stoick and Valka were furious. They threatened to pull out multiple sponsorship on Berk High if Astrid ever had to suffer even a single second of detention for only defending their son.

Astrid was lucky to only end up with a warning.

It turned out those boys had been continuously threatening Hiccup to cheat their homeworks, quizes, and projects. The boys had been suspended for over a month.

And ever since that day, everyone knew better than to mess with Astrid Hofferson; and never again did someone dare to pick on Hiccup Haddock.

.

.

.

+xxx xxx| Hiccup | 3:49 pm

H: hey u there? mum and dad going out of town. wanna hang out?

A: sure! as long as theres pizza

H: im ordering the ones with pinapple then :P

A: Hiccup Haddock the Third, you know how much I hate pineapples! You better order pepperoni or I will murder you. Anyways, waterbreaks over :( cya later after practice!

+xxx xxx| Hiccup | 5:17 pm

H: _(inserts pizza picture here)_ look what just arrived

+xxx xxx| Hiccup | 5:31 pm

H: hey, is your practice extended, let me know when it's over?

H: Astrid? wer u at? the pizzas going cold.

H: U there?

H: : _Pizza: hello?_

+xxx xxx| Hiccup | 6:17

H: im hungryyyyy u still coming?

+xxx xxx| Hiccup | 8:31 pm | Recieved 4 missed calls

A: Oh crap! I'm really sorry Hiccup!

A: It's just that we had a really close mock game, and my teammates asked me out for pizza...

A: Oh god, I'm really sorry I totally forgot!

A: Hiccup? Please answer me!

A: Can I still come over?

A: I'm coming over now.

+xxx xxx| Hiccup | 8:32 pm

H: i fell asleep. it's fine no big deal. i already ate by myself.

A: Crap, Hiccup I'm really sorry I forgot about the meeting. Can I still comeover?

H: it's fine. you don't have to.

A: No it's not! I'm really sorry Hiccup, how can I make it up to you?

H: really forget it, it's no big deal. it's almost 9, i'd really feel better if you're home.

.

.

.

"I missed this," Hiccup said, laying down the couch. "Us. Hanging out here in any of our room just like the old times."

"It reminds me of the first time you have to stay over our house overnight." Astrid replied, smiling.

"Yeah... the whole sudden business trip—boy I was so scared back then thinking that Mom and Dad left me for good."

"You were such a crybaby then—Oh wait..."

"-Ass." Hiccup pouted, then sticked out his tongue.

Astrid punched him in the arm. "Wuss."

"But you married that crybaby." Hiccup pulled out a necklace from underneath his shirt; it was a toy ring.

Astrid felt warmth bubbling in her chest; it was not just a toy ring. It was their first wedding ring. It was old yet maintained in pristine condition despite the toy being made from cheap plastic. Astrid sighed, savoring the warm feeling in her chest, then snickered and hit him in the arm.

"So you and Brandon..." started Hiccup, "you guys dating?"

The warm feeling in her chest vanished.

"NO!" She didn't need to raise her voice, but she felt like she needed to. "Er! I mean not yet at least... We are sort of you know? just hanging out."

Hiccup sighed, then smiled but Astrid noticed there was a melancholic light in his eyes despite his genuine smile. "I'm really happy for you."

Astrid eyed him weirdly.

"No really!" Hiccup sighed again.

Oh no, Astrid knew that sigh... something was definitely not right, and was bothering her bestfriend.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"NO- no, I mean it's all cool, I'm sure Brandon is such a great guy..." Then Hiccup muttered something weakly.

"Hiccup, you know you can always tell me." Astrid said. That phrase still made something in her insides turn. Something they always told each other ever since they were young:

 _You know you can always tell me._

He didn't.

.

.

.

 _("Seriously Astrid you look fine, more than fine actually... You look incredible, you look beautiful as always—"_

 _Astrid paused, her heart stopping for a moment before beating furiously. Hearing those words come from Hiccup why did her heart squeeze. It was as if she had been waiting for those words her whole life.)_

Here she was on her first date with a boy. And yet all she could think of were Hiccup's words.

Everytime Astrid met Brandon's gaze, her mind wandered over a pair of warm emerald orb looking at her—she was yearning for it.

 _(The way Hiccup looked at her as if worth all the gold in the world—_

 _—Or an unnattainable treasure,_ Something whispered in her mind _. )_

Brandon held her hand, and her first instinct was to pull her hand back. _What was wrong with her?_ Her first time holding a hand of a boy her age who wasn't Hiccup. It felt clammy and uncomfortable... and it felt not Hiccup.

Brandon noticed her discomfort, but smiled at her.

There was something about the way Brandon looked at her. It felt unsettling...

Astrid smiled back, but it all felt unreal... Brandon's sincerity.

.

.

.

[ Conversations with Hiccup ]

H: Can I talk to you for a second?

A: sry can't right now  
im with brandon and friends

 _Hiccup is typing..._

 _Seen by Hiccup_

H: Okay.

[ Conversations with Hiccup ]

H: hey u up?

 _Seen by Astrid_

[ Conversations with Hiccup ]

H: hey

H: Astrid?

H: I promise you this is going to be short, but I really need to tell you something important.

 _Hiccup is typing..._

H: nvm.

.

.

.

Brandon cheated on her, with one of the cheerleaders, making out behind the bleacher.

 _It wouldn't had worked out anyway_ , Astrid convinced herself.

But it still hurted the same, not because she loved him—because she didn't—but she did actually like him.

Brandon said it was all her fault. Astrid was never with him, her mind was always with Hiccup. On their dates, she was always talking about Hiccup this and Hiccup that. She compared him too much to Hiccup.

They hadn't made it to the point where things went physically intimate. But Brandon was actually a decent guy to be with. They had been good friends, they hang out alot, they watched movies, and shared stories.

Until now that he cheated on her.

One of her teammates invited her to a party; To have some fun, to forget, to vent or to let out some steam.

She said yes out of impulse.

Astrid had never been to a real party before. She lied to her mother that she was staying with Hiccup for the night, and when she was about to call Hiccup—she hesitated. Not like they had been talking lately, so she decided not to tell him.

The party was exactly as she expected. Lots of people, booming bass, and lots of alcohol.

Eyes turned to her as soon as she stepped foot inside the house, as if the music paused. She quickly understood why.

Brandon was there with his new cheerleader girlfriend.

Astrid immediately regretted her decision to come here. But there was no way in hell the she was going to back off—she was Astrid Hofferson.

A couple of boys glanced at her warily. Astrid recognized them; they were the boys she beat up for bullying Hiccup. She ignored them as she made her way to her teammates who looked at her apologetically. Their eyes said, _Sorry, we didn't know he was coming too._ But she just waved it off saying it was fine.

One of her teammates offered her a punch, Astrid downed it without thinking. It felt as if fire traveled in her nostrils and she almost coughed it out but managed to swallow it.

She liked it. It made her senses tingle, and it made her feel alive.

"Take it slowly, or you'll get drunk in no time." One of her teammates advised.

Astrid lost count on how many cups she had downed when the alcohol started kicking in. She was starting to feel her vision blur slightly, and she felt the world around her distort.

Astrid was feeling hot and weird and bothered. A deadly mixture of hormones and alcohol.

There was this random guy who kept pestering Astrid. She gave him her number if it meant him leaving her alone, planning to block him later.

But the guy didn't leave her alone.

When Astrid felt something slid under her shirt. She would had beaten the hell out of him, but the world was spinning and she could only muster enough the energy to push him away.

"Get your dirty hands off her, you pervert!"

There was suddenly chaos around her, and the guy bothering her was knocked down the floor.

Then there was... wait a minute? Hiccup? And did he just knocked out a guy for her? And since when the hell did Hiccup grow so tall... so strong... so handsome...

Wait a minute? When did Hiccup arrive at the party? Screw that. What mattered was that he was here for her.

Astrid grabbed Hiccup by his arm, trying to drag him with her into the dance floor.

"...strid, let's go home." His voice was so alluring, she didn't want to go home—she wanted to stay here with him forever.

"I don't want to." Astrid blurted out, grabbing his face by his cheeks. She liked it how his face felt, it was no longer soft, his jaws felt firm and his stubble lining his jaw were prickling her palm slightly.

"Please... Astrid let's go," Hiccup begged, prying her hands but she held on to it firmly.

Astrid wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. All she could think of was how his lips looked so soft and delicious and he was so warm and his close proximity made her heart race ... then she didn't know what happened next.

Did she just kiss him? Or did they actually kiss? Why did she suddenly feel guitly.

"We're leaving." Hiccup grabbed her by wrist, and he was suddenly dragging her outside the party.

"Hiccup?" Astrid blinked at him, suddenly awake, alcohol and thrill gone. He didn't look back, he just kept on pulling her roughly until they reached his car.

"You're hurting me! Hiccup let go of me or I'll to break your arm!" Astrid threathened.

Hiccup stopped then loosened his hold on her wrist, turning around to face her. Hiccup opened his mouth several times but said nothing.

Why was she feeling nervous? She didn't do anything wrong. She was in highschool and it was perfectly fine for her to go to a party.

He took a deep breathe and said. "If you're going to ask how I found out, your mom was calling you, but weren't answering you phone; so your mom called me. You told her that you were staying with me. We haven't hanged-out in months, So I knew something was going on."

Astrid eyes widened, she quickly pulled out her phone from her pocket and felt appropriately rebuked to see 21 missed calls from her mom.

"I'm not mad at you," Hiccup sighed, he took of one her hand. "I told your mom not to worry; that you only forgot to charge your phone. But seriously, what's happening with you Astrid? You've been ignoring my messages, and not answering any calls, and now sneaking out to party at night, getting yourself half-drunk—do you have any idea how worried you mother was? How worried I am?"

"You didn't need to worry, I'm fine," Astrid yanked her hand free of his grip.

"You're obviously not." Hiccup sighed again, " Is this about Brandon? You know you can always tell me, you didn't have to go out there partying getting yourself almos—"

"—I said I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" Astrid snapped.

"I'm not leaving you alone! not when I know that you need me." Hiccup took a deep breath. "I promised that I won't leave you—"

"For fuck's sake Hiccup! What are we six? I don't give shit about your promise!"

Hiccup looked stunned, his eyes wide. Then he turned around, and started walking to his car.

"Where are you going, Hiccup! I'm not done talking to you!" Astrid shouted. "You want to know what Brandon said to me when he cheated on me? Fine! It was you, Hiccup! It was because you kept on messaging me that he started to get jealous. He told me how it was always Hiccup with me and Hiccup with that. And now I can't even be out there partying without you mommying me. No wonder he broke up with me. This is all your fault, Hiccup! You just ruin everything!"

"I-I... you really mean that." Hiccup said, toneless.

"H-Hiccup, no... I'm sorr—" She didn't mean any of it, she just lost her temper, maybe her mind, and her mouth kept moving.

"—You're right," Hiccup cut her off. "I just ruin everything. I always mess up. It's no wonder that Mom and Dad are fighting again, and guess what? It's because of all this..." he gestured all himself."You would know that if you answered any of my messages—and by the way—Mom is leavi... nevermind.

"I'm done. You can go back there for all I care. Goodbye, Astrid."

.

.

.

Astrid woke up in her room with an incredible headache. Why did her head feel fogged, her chest heavy, and her stomach leaden. She tried to recall last night's events but her head was pounding too much for her to remember anything. It felt like she was forgetting something very important.

She looked at the clock, and groaned. It was already 12:15pm. Luckily it was Saturday. She didn't want to stand up from her bed, but it was already afternoon and she didn't want to waste her weekend feeling sick in her bed.

"You're finally up." A her mother greeted her from the kitchen, she gestured her to sit down beside her.

Astrid groaned as she sat down. "Hey, Mom. Why does my head hurt so much."

"Here drink this, honey water, it will help with your headache." Her mother handed over the glass of honey water to her.

After she was done taking sips, her head felt a little better. Images of last night slowly came to her, but it was still fragmented.

Her mother sighed, her tone wistful. "Hiccup called last night, he told me where you were."

"Oh..." Astrid dared to look at her mother expecting her to be livid, she was only shaking her head.

"What's wrong... why aren't you mad at me." Astrid felt confused.

"You should go to the Haddock's and check it out yourself."

 _Hiccup,_ Astrid suddenly remembered last night. She wasn't herself last night, she had let go of many words she never meant to say to Hiccup.

A sense of urgency overcame her. Luckily she was still wore last night clothes that she was able to rush outside the house and head over to the Haddock's.

As soon as she arrived at the Haddock mansion, she noticed that the gates were left wide often. She hesitated for a moment, then she noticed one of the cars missing; Valka's car. Astrid quickened her pace, arriving shortly at the front door; it was also left wide open.

Cold settled in her spine as she ran through the door, thinking that there had been a robbery or an accident. But as soon as she entered the house, she found nothing out of ordinary. But there was something wrong with the air... it felt cold, stale, and empty.

When she arrived in the living room, she found Stoick alone, motionless, both hands in his face. Until today, she never thought it was possible for a man so huge to look so small, weak and broken.

Astrid approached him slowly. "Stoick?"

No answer.

Astrid cleared her throat, and spoke again. "Stoick?"

Stoick finally noticed her, he looked at her, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he had aged ten years.

Astrid swallowed. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Stoick only shook his head and muttered. "Val... My son... They left me... What have I done."

Memories from last night flashed in her head.

 _Mom and Dad are fighting again_

 _You would know that if you answered any of my messages_

 _Mom is leavi... nevermind_

 _Goodbye, Astrid._

Astrid fell to her knees, realization dawning to her.

 _Hiccup took one of her hand, then hooked his pinky with her pinky._

 _"But I promise—I will never leave you, Astrid. Never."_

.

.

.

 _~Promises~_

 _end_

* * *

 **Part 2/3.**

Special thanks to: Impracticable-Dreamer, thepurplewriter333 and Smoe05 for being awesome. I really appreciate it.


	3. There will always be

**Chapter 3: There will always be**

* * *

 **Blame Impracticable-Dreamer(Hi twin!) for this update.**

 **And no, I'm not alive.**

 **Oh yeah! I decided to continue Part 3 as a multi-chap; there's just too much to cover for me** _—_ **to try to fit everything on a single chapter** _—_ **and I couldn't figure out how to make it work... So hence my long hiatus for this story.**

 **So My Fave Place won't be a three-shot anymore.**

* * *

 _My favorite place in all the world is next to you._ **  
**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _There will always be—_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Every time Astrid saw someone with an auburn mop, she'd freeze, her heart stopping for a moment, hoping that it had to be him. Then she'd double-take, only to find herself disappointed._

 _It wasn't him. Hiccup. Her Hiccup._

 _Ever since he was gone in her life, she was left with this dull ache in her chest. A huge hollow space in her heart that belonged to him. Only him._

 _She couldn't keep doing this to herself—_

 _—he was not coming back._

 _._

.

.

 _Who was he? What happened?_

 _They told him he would be fine—_

 _Everything would be okay... Eventually. In time._

 _But it had been three years._

 _He was starting to think that he would never get them back._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _—a Hiccup and Astrid_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

A girls' night out with her two best friends was pretty much a perfect recipe for disaster—and yet, she said _yes._

Heather and Ruffnut's idea of a Sunday girls' night out always screamed trouble, especially when the said 'girls' night out' would likely involve tequila—lots of it—and truth and dare. Astrid was almost certain that their attempts to help her "loosen up for once" were actually the two of them conspiring to get her drunk.

Astrid shouldn't have agreed; not when she was assigned the opening shift the following morning for her part-time at the UniCafe. But Astrid was having _that_ kind of night when she was alone in her room, and she couldn't help but wonder about a certain stupid boy, missing all the times when they hang out. During those particular nights, Astrid felt so alone being away from home—from Berk—for college. So when her best friends called, an opportunity to just forget all about everything and just drown it all in alcohol, it was too good to pass up.

And now, she could barely keep her head above water. How was she going to survive for the rest of the day when it was barely eight in the morning and her shift barely started. She still had classes to survive in the afternoon!

"You're spacing out again." Ruffnut's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "You know... the store's not going to open by itself," Ruffnut reminded her.

"Oh... sorry. It'sjust that there's something on my mind, and I haven't got a wink last night." Astrid shook her head, clearing her mind. She stared at the key in her hand; she remembered it was almost eight—the store was supposed to be open by now.

Astrid made her way to the store entrance. She absentmindedly unlocked the glass doors and flipped the sign hanging on the door as she watched the wave of people pass by outside the cafe.

Astrid froze and did a double-take. For a moment, she thought that she just saw him. But then again, her head was too hazy, and she was slightly hangover. So she brushed the thought off as her probably seeing things. Astrid made her way back to the counter, letting out a sigh as she put the key inside the cash register.

 _It couldn't be him. There was no way it was him. But what if Hiccup could be studying here somewhere in Dragon's Edge University,_ Astrid wondered.

Astrid shook her head.

Every time Astrid saw someone with an auburn mop, she'd always freeze, her heart stopping for a moment, hoping that it had to be him. Then she'd double-take, only to find herself disappointed.

It wasn't him. Hiccup. Her Hiccup.

Ever since he was gone from her life, she was left with this dull ache in her chest. A huge hollow space in her heart that belonged to him. Only him.

She couldn't keep doing this to herself—

—he was not coming back.

"Hmmm, let me guess... you're thinking about your boy back home, ain't cha?"

Astrid sighed, answering absent-mindedly, "He's hardly home—" she paused. "—wait, how did you know?"

"Have you seen yourself drunk?" Ruffnut said, smirking at her teasingly. "You always get emotional, then you start attacking trees like a madwoman then you begin ranting about Hiccup this and Hiccup that. I bet it would be awesome if I made a vine out of it—"

"—okay, I heard enough and let's leave it at that." Astrid felt hot in her cheeks. Did she really drink that much last night? No wonder her head ached that bad. Gods, she was never going to agree with Ruffnut and Heather again.

"No way I'm letting you off easily—who's this Hiccup anyway? Your ex or something?" Ruffnut leaned at the counter.

Her mood soured; she never wanted to discuss anything to do with Hiccup.

"He's just a friend... a very special friend," Astrid answered blandly.

Ruffnut grinned. "Well, you surely spend hella lot of time spacing out, thinking about him to be 'just a friend'—"

"—it doesn't matter, he's gone and it's my fault he left." Before Ruffnut could speak again, she added, "I'm not really in the mood for this right now, and if you say another word about him—I'm leaving." Astrid quickly pulled off her apron, making an effort to show Ruffnut that she pulled it quite angrily and was serious with her threat.

Ruffnut looked really surprised. "Woah! Calm your tits... I'm not gonna pry or anything, just trying to lighten the mood."

"You're right, I'm sorry..."Astrid apologized. "I didn't mean to lash on you, it's just... " Astrid shrugged her shoulders.

"No biggie," Ruffnut shrugged back, then patted her shoulder.

They worked in silence for a few minutes. Ruffnut tried to start a conversation a couple of times, but the tension only became more awkward and stilted at each attempt.

"You know what, just take the day off," Ruffnut suggested on her tenth attempt. "I'll cover for your shift. I'll hold the fort. Besides, it's Monday; it's not like the tables are going to get full any time of the day—people are either half-dead or trying not to be stuck in their bed."

Normally, Astrid would never entertain the idea of skipping work, but she was in no condition to work right now and could surely use the day off.

"You're right, I probably should."

"Wait what? You're agreeing to this?" Ruffnut paused, scratching her chin. "I was hoping you'd probably brush me off like usual, and then we would go back to work as if nothing happened. But I guess that works too, as long as you don't stay mad at me for doing you a favor."

Astrid sighed, smiling slightly. Ruff... nonchalant as always. "I'm not mad at you... it's just—"

"—Shhh, just go before you start moping again, and I swear to god, don't come back here until you're done with your—"Ruffnut shrugged her shoulders exaggeratedly, gesturing to Astrid."— _you know_ —stuffs. And don't you dare thank me—just go already."

Astrid chuckled softly. "I'm taking my leave then."

As soon as Astrid left, she figured she probably wouldn't get any rest with all the stuff on her mind lately, so she might as well distract herself by doing something productive in her day off.

Astrid was just on her way to the library when she happened to pass by a newly opened art and craft supplies store. She remembered she was running low on bristol board for her plate, and she also needed refill for some of her inks. So she decided to stop by; better buy her materials now rather than end up running in the middle of the night to buy inks because she ran out of them while procrastinating.

"Afternoon M'lady," avoice greeted her as soon as she entered to store.

A shiver ran down her spine. That voice... there was a familiar nasally tone on it...

It couldn't be.

Her eyes snapped to the owner of the voice; she froze.

It's _him_.

It's really him... Hiccup. That scar on his lips, and those green eyes—there was no mistaking it.

Astrid took a deep breath and swallowed, struggling to hold back her tears. It had been _three_ years—three long and lonely years—but she finally found him.

Looking at him again, she couldn't help but feel a twinge in her chest. He looked so different... definitely taller than her now. His shoulders were broader, all the baby fats on his face were now completely gone, making his jawline more defined, which was covered with a bit of stubble now.

She tried to speak, but before she could muster the voice to speak, his voice cut her off.

"Sorry to ask you this out of the blue—but should I know you?"

"Wait, what?" Astrid frowned, feeling confused. Was Hiccup being sarcastic? Was this some kind of a joke to him? Astrid looked at him again, then her eyes landed on his left leg. Her eyes widened in horror and she let out a horrifying gasp.

Hiccup eyed her weirdly; he looked down at his own leg then shrugged. "It's just that... you see ... there was an accident three years ago. Long-story-short, I've lost my memories and tada! Pegleg! So I've learned the look someone gives me when they seem to recognize me... And you're kind of giving me that look right now."

Astrid had played thousands of possible scenarios of meeting him again in her head. But this, she didn't imagine...

"So... should I know you?" Hiccup asked again.

The question hit her with too many _emotions._

Her blood ran cold, making her heart stop for a moment before it began drumming furiously. It was almost unbearable for her; she needed to place both of her hands on top of her chest in an attempt to keep herself calm. Then she was suddenly overcome with regret and guilt that she bottled up for three years.

What was she even going to say? She felt scared of whatever answer that would come out of her mouth—

The door swung open, breaking Astrid out of her reverie. She never had the chance to answer the question as a girl bounded from the door, while Hiccup appeared to be unfussed by the development as if it was an everyday thing.

"Hiccup!" the girl called out, grinning.

"Cami!" Hiccup called back, his face obviously brightening.

Astrid watched as the petite strawberry blonde girl charged in. Hiccup met her halfway, then caught her as she jumped, spinning her around like a child before he finally put her down. Then Cami punched Hiccup in the gut, making him bend down to kiss him on the cheek.

Watching them now from the sideline, Astrid remembered what it was like—back when they were young and nothing in the world mattered other than their friendship. A huge part of Astrid felt that it should have been her with Hiccup right now... if only she hadn't thrown it all away.

 _(The moment he spotted her, though, his face brightened; so did hers._

 _Everything felt right in the world again as long as they're together.)_

Hiccup met her eyes; he was suddenly aware of her presence. He straightened up, smiled at her sheepishly then gestured her to Cami.

He cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, Cami meet erm ... Miss?"

"Astrid." she answered with a practiced smile, despite her head feeling like a mess, only half-registering what was happening as bittersweet memories flashed in her mind.

 _("Dear, Little Astrid here just told you her name, what about you? go on introduce yourself." His mother gently ushered him away from her legs.)_

"A-Astrid?" Hiccup looked dazed for a moment, almost stumbling. For a moment, she felt a glint of hope that Hiccup would suddenly remember her.

Astrid was about to step forward but Cami was already by his side. Instead of recognizing her, he shook his head and then smiled gratefully at Cami before facing her again—his smile not having the same light as it had when he was looking at Cami.

"Astrid meet, Cami," he introduced. "My best-worsefriend; I haven't decided yet—"Cami punched him in his arms"—Oof! Fine! Bestfriend! Bestfriend!"

"Ass. And don't you forget it." Cami said, reaching out her pinky finger. Hiccup pretended to hesitate for a moment, grinning teasingly, making Cami pout and frown.

"Of course. And you know I'm hopeless without you," Hiccup replied, linking his own pinky with Cami's.

* * *

 **Next chapter would more on Hiccup. And Updates would probably very random.**


End file.
